


A left out scene

by hollymollyjolly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, First Blow Job, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymollyjolly/pseuds/hollymollyjolly
Summary: A left out scene of Dolce. Hannibal removes the bullet from Will's shoulder and takes care of him.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	A left out scene

"I made you a bath and later we can have dinner together..."

Will heard a voice from somewhere very far. He opened his eyes, but the room immediately started to spinning with him, so he rather went back into the darkness. He had no idea where he was and why this man was talking to him. The reality slowly reached to his consciousness. He only had shredded memories of what had happened to him, in the last few hours or days or weeks or who knows how long he had been unconscious. The shot, the sharp pain in his shoulder, blood, his blood, too much blood, and then the cold touch of long, elegant fingers on his fiery skin while the owner of the long, elegant fingers was caring of his wound, a glass of water, some pills, and that was all, nothing more, just darkness.

"A quick bathing will do you good, Will, believe me. And, if you eat some, you'll feel much better..."

A man explained further, so he opened his eyes again and looked into the direction of the calm, familiar voice. The room actually started to spinning again, but Hannibal's brown eyes helped him as a focus point.

"Good boy..." the man smiled at him, then he uncovered him and slid his arm under Will's back to help him to sit up.

Will obeyed without a word. He slowly sat up on the bed holding Hannibal's other arm, turned and his feet touched the floor. The dizziness became stronger for a few long seconds, then became less severe, and after a minute it disappeared completely.

"Do you have any pain?" Hannibal asked him, keeping him steady.

Will had no longer fever, his body was warm only from bedding and dreamless sleep. And he really needed a thorough bath, the sweat and the dried blood on his a skin started to smell bad. However Hannibal didn't seem disgusted. Moreover. The smell of blood, into which the smell of fear and desperation had dissolved long hours ago, and the own scent of Will's skin (because the smell of that awful aftershave had long ago disappeared) was too attractive, too tempting, and Hannibal would have loved to lick Will's arm, neck, and chest to taste this very special cocktail. Will looked at his shoulder before answering. A palm-sized adhesive patch covered his wound. Involuntarily, he reached there and ran his fingers over the plastic-covered patch.

"It doesn't hurt..." he replied, as if he was surprised by the lack of the pain.

"I removed he bullet and cleaned the wound. You had been given antibiotics and painkiller."

"Thank you for not leaving me at the square..." he said quietly.

In the meantime, the minor details of the shot and the circumstances had begun to come to his mind. He remembered he was holding a knife and would have liked to ask what happened with a knife, but the shame he felt muted him.

"I would never leave you alone," Hannibal replied almost dispassionately, which made Will feel even more horrible than a moment before.

"Hannibal, I don't..." he would have liked to explain the knife, but he didn't let him.

"Let's go, Will, the bath water cools quickly," he interrupted him rudely, ignoring the reverence and with a firm movement he pulled him up from the bed.

Walking side by side, but without a single word, they made their way to the bathroom. Will didn't protest, it was the least he could do after what happened, if Hannibal want him to take a bath then he takes a bath. Hannibal stopped Will by a tub, holding him by his elbow. Will wore only a pair of underpants and he was visibly embarrassed of the thought that Hannibal would see him naked within seconds.

"I'm a doctor, Will, I'm used to the nudity," he said, reading Will's mind perfectly. "But if it helps, I turn away while you sit in the tub."

"Yes, that would be good..." Will replied softly, waiting for Hannibal to let him and turn around, then he held the edge of a tub and got out of his underpants. "The patch?", he asked anxiously, looking in the mirror over the washbasin.

He saw himself weary, disheveled, unshaven, there were dark circles around his eyes, his lips were pale and dry blood covered his neck and shoulder.

"The patch is waterproof, you can take a bath with it," Hannibal replied, and Will slowly entered the tub.

The water was warm, perhaps several degrees warmer than Will liked, but as he leaned back and the exotic, yet very masculine scented water reached up to his chest a pleasant sigh left his lips.

"What's this smell?" he asked softly from Hannibal. "And now you can turn back…" he added, he was very grateful for the man's discretion.

"Do you like it?" Hannibal asked him instead of an answering as he knelt beside a bathtub.

Will watched Hannibal poured a little from one of the two green vials standing on the back edge of the tub on a beautiful and probably very expensive sponge, then foamed it up with a little water.

"Yes, very much," Will replied honestly, closing his eyes as the sponge gently stroked along his arms resting on the edge of the tub.

It was such a different scent that he was used to, the cheap, few dollars shower gels, the usual, boring after shave balms and dog shampoos, this scent was so... It was so hannibalish...

"Surely something very special..." he added thoughtfully and took another deep breath of the steam of his bath water.

And Hannibal was happy to hear this, and as he began to bathe Will, he started to speak.

"The foam bath and shower gel also come from a local perfume shop. The store is called Aquaflor and is just a few steps from the Basilica of Santa Croce, right in the Serristori Corsini Antinori Palace. All their products, perfumes, face creams and body lotions, soaps, shower gels, bath foams and bath salts, without exception, are made exclusively from natural ingredients. It is possible to personalize the scents, I have known perfumer Sileno Cheloni for a very long time. This bubble bath was made individually for me, from ingredients I could choose myself, sinore Cheloni only helped me find the exact balance of the ingredients. I wanted a scent that is strong and dynamic, yet there is something special about it, something very unique. It includes sweet orange blossom, a little cedar, lavender, amber, seaweed and a handful of Cuban tobacco. If you’re tired, it refreshes you, if you want to relax, it helps to relax. And I think you need both effects now, Will..."

The scent, the warm water, Hannibal’s mesmerizing voice, and caressing touches eased the tension from Will’s muscles and awakened his senses, and the opiate derivatives circulating in his blood probably intensified these impulses.

"Don't stop..." Will sighed involuntarily, barely audible.

Hannibal smiled contentedly and continued to stroke Will's body with the sponge. The rich foam now completely covered Will's body parts, at least those that were above the surface of the water: his chest, neck, shoulders, and both arms all long. The man now pressed the sponge under the water and rubbed Will's legs with it, from his thighs to his toes, then slowly back, making sure not to touch Will's groin, and washed his belly gently with circular motions as well. Will's breathing grew faster as the sponge and Hannibal's hand left almost nothing untouched on his body. Almost.

He didn't understand what was happening to him. His blood began to rumble in his veins, his pulse was like a drum in his ears, and it seemed as if his dizziness had begun to intensify again. But the worst of all, he felt aroused. He wanted that sponge, or rather Hannibal's fingers, to crawl through his body again and this time do not to miss a single square of his skin.

The changes in Will's condition couldn't escape the Hannibal's attention as he began to rinse the foam off of his torso: his chest rose and sank faster than normal, his face flushed, and his carotid artery under the fine skin of his neck also showed a brisk pulse. Hannibal didn't expect such a reaction, he was already happy with Will had allowed him to bathe and caress his body with a sponge. The thought that Will might be aroused by his touches was more than he had ever dreamed of.

He slowly rinsed the foam further, meanwhile he was gently running his fingers through Will's bare skin, making Will's body undeniably covered with goosebumps, even though the water was still warm enough. Hannibal couldn't control himself: he began stroking Will the way he had always wanted to. First above the water and then under it.

And by the time his hand reached Will's groin, he could not have any doubt that Will wanted him.

"Please..." Will moaned softly, very softly, gasping for air.

Hannibal didn't make him wait any longer nor himself. He gently laid his palm on Will’s erection and wrapped his fingers around it. Will moaned the man's name unarticulatedly and loud. Hannibal couldn't know that Will was fighting with himself behind his closed eyelids: his body was fighting a decisive battle against his mind. All his cells passionately wanted the releasing satisfaction, and his mind vehemently protested against the pleasure, against achieving it by Hannibal. But then the man's hand started to move on his erection and his mind immediately lost the battle.

However, as soon as Hannibal sensed the little, involuntary movements of Will's hip, he left him alone. Will was unable to stifle a frustrated moan and opened his eyes, looking reproachfully, or perhaps just questioningly at him.

"Close your eyes, Will..." he asked, his voice sounded scratched with desire. "I would like to wash your hair too, ” he added and stood up.

Will watched Hannibal walked from the side of the tub behind his head and couldn't help but notice that Hannibal's pants had become quite tight in the last few minutes. Then he closed his eyes surreptitiously, he did not complain about the hair wash and his throat became dry as he imagined Hannibal naked.

"Slide a little lower …" Hannibal said over his head.

And Will did what Hannibal asked him to do and slid a little down in the tub, and Hannibal watered his curly locks. Then he poured shampoo on his head, Will felt the cool liquid on his scalp and Hannibal started washing his hair.

He rubbed Will’s hair and scalp gently with his fingers until the shampoo formed a rich foam. Then he continued to caress and massage his head with his fingertips, lingering longly at his neck and temples. Will, meanwhile, began to calm down a bit, his pulse slowing, his breathing approaching normal, but his desire did not lessen. He wanted nothing else but experience the pleasure with Hannibal. The man's hands left Will’s head as he stood up from behind him, and Will immediately opened his eyes and called Hannibal.

"I'm rinsing your hair, Will," he answered, returning to Will's field of view with a small bowl.

Hannibal filled the bowl with clear, lukewarm water, then stepped behind Will again.

"Close your eyes..." he asked him.

Will closed his eyes and let Hannibal rinse his hair. Then he looked up at the man again and waited for his questions to be answered. But Hannibal said nothing, instead stepped to the shelf, taking a white bath towel from him.

"As long as you towel yourself dry, I'll get you clean clothes," he said and would have wanted to put the towel on the edge of the tub, but Will was quicker than him.

He got up and stepped out of the tub. But he got dizzy from the sudden movement and he almost fell. Hannibal immediately and fearfully caught his arm to hold him, and when Will found his balance looked defiantly into the man's beautiful eyes. Hannibal stood close to him, dangerously close, his breath was stroking his face and he felt the warmth of his body on his bare, watery skin.

"Would you towel me?" he asked softly Hannibal.

Hannibal inhaled sharply, but he still said nothing. He simply unfolded the towel and began to wipe the drops of water from Will's sculptural body. He slowly and gently ran the soft cloth through Will's alabaster skin, first on his shoulders, the adhesive patch remaining completely dry over the wound, then down on his arms, on his chest and abdomen.

"Turn around, Will..." he asked softly, and Will turned.

Hannibal wiped his back as well, then let Will turn back to him and knelt in front of him with infinite naturalness to wipe his legs. His toes, ankles, shanks and thighs. He pulled the towel over his inner thighs with excessive slowness, watching with satisfaction as his touches made Will's erection tremble and he listened with pleasure Will's sighs over his head. Then, in the next moment, he dropped the towel and looked up at Will, who hadn't taken his eyes off him. There was a greedy desire in Will's eyes, and Hannibal waited for permission. Will raised one hand and hid his fingers into the man's perfectly combed hair.

"I have no idea if it's right or wrong," he said softly, "but I can't think right now. Please...” he added, almost pleadingly, and Hannibal was just waiting for that.

He raised one hand to Will's buttocks to hold him in case he starts to feel dizzy again, then took Will's erection into his other hand and licked off the drops of water and pre-come of it. Will moaned loudly over him, closed his eyes, and surrendered himself to Hannibal's gentleness. The man's mouth was hot and very wet, his tongue was soft like velvet, his lips was firmly embracing his erection. It was too good, too delicious and too much of what Hannibal did to him and he was racing towards his orgasm. He had had no sexual contact with anyone for many many months and his body was eagerly demanding the satisfaction now. He wanted to warn Hannibal to slow down and let him enjoy this brain-searing pleasure a little bit longer, but he could only moan the man's name and grip his hair tighter.

And Hannibal, who was almost drunk with Will's taste and voice, the softness of his skin, and whose own erection was hard like a rock and throbbing with desire in his pants, perfectly misunderstood Will's signs and with his next move he let him deeply in his mouth. Will groaned at the unfamiliar feeling as Hannibal's throat wrapped tightly around his cock, and in the next moment fireworks exploded behind his closed eyelids and he came all over Hannibal’s tounge with a loud groan. The orgasm raced like a high-speed train through his body, devoured all its strength and liquefied his brain. Hannibal stood up and hugged firmly him into his arms, otherwise he would probably have collapsed like a rag doll.

He didn't waited Will to fully recover from his orgasm and open his eyes, he leaned gently on his lips and began to kiss him. Will groaned softly, then compliantly opened his mouth to Hannibal's curious tongue. The man's kiss was soft, hot, bitter with his own taste, and infinitely gentle. Will had never felt so loved before. And from that strange feeling that was terribly frightening and incredibly reassuring, all of a sudden the jigsaw puzzles of his life fell into place. He opened his eyes to see: Hannibal was real, tangible, devoted and loving.

Will slid one of his hands between their bodies over the man's groin and enfolded his erection into his palm through his pants, then shyly kissed him back and started to move his hand. Hannibal growled into the kiss from the heat of Will's palm, his mouth was eagerly devouring Will's thin lips and tongue. He pressed his erection impatiently into Will's hand, then a few long moments later he came into his pants with a quiet moan. Hesitantly, but very delightfully he continued to kiss Will until the last waves of his pleasure ceased, then rested his forehead on Will's forehead and opened his eyes. He knew that something had changed forever, and his life would never be the same anymore.

"Hannibal..." Will whispered as the brown eyes found his gaze.

"William..." he replied just as softly. "I had never dared to hope you..." he said, stroking Will's beard with one hand. "You're too good to be true..."

Will had no idea what he could answer, he just smiled happily.

"Come!" held Will's hand and walked out of the bathroom with him. "I think we both need clean clothes now..."

**Author's Note:**

> The story is not betaed, English is not my native language, so excuse my mistakes. Comments are very welcomed. :) And thank you for spending your time here. :)


End file.
